A. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to health management and, more particularly to, a health management system that integrates a pet's health management program with an owner's health management program.
B. Background of the Invention
The importance of health management in today's society is well understood. An increasing number of healthcare providers are commencing healthcare programs these days. A healthcare program may include a particular diet, exercise, rest and monitoring of health-related indicators such as weight, blood pressure, peak flow and the like. Presently, people are also concerned with their pet's health and want proper health management for their pets. Hence, a number of health programs are also being initiated for pets. Obesity is a serious health factor for people and pets. An obesity condition is generally treated by means of regular physical exercise. However, if a physical exercise regimen is not correctly followed, then the beneficial effects of physical exercise may be negated.
Monitoring of a healthcare program for individuals now includes remote management provided by web-based technology. People are now able to attend health management programs at their respective locations. Typically, in a web-based health program, input parameters are gathered from subscribed people through various sensors and activity meters at the subscriber's end, and health related messages are provided to the subscriber based on the measured input parameters. The subscriber then follows the steps suggested in the message and performs the exercises accordingly. However, such attempts to solve the problem of remotely monitoring physical activities of a person fails to properly measure and monitor the physical activities of pets. A healthcare program for an obese pet may include engaging the pet with physical activities. The ability to remotely measure and monitor physical activity of a pet is limited. Additionally, no health management system exists that remotely monitors and manages physical activity of people and pets simultaneously.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved health management system that integrates a pet's health management program with the owner's health management program.